


Daryl's Swamp Adventure

by DiqazonQueen



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 19:46:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16646567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiqazonQueen/pseuds/DiqazonQueen
Summary: Gross.





	Daryl's Swamp Adventure

As usual, Daryl was in his swamp, face-down ass-up, waiting for Shrek. As he was now one with the swamp, dragonflies flitted around him, laying their eggs in his disgusting, stringy, oily hair.

Growing impatient, Daryl ripped a greasy fart that was so horrible and nasty (just like him) that his pet dog passed out from the fumes. The emission of flatulence echoed through the swamp, and sent Shrek lumbering out of the trees, summoned by the sound and smell of the odiferous poot.

Shrek burped and farted and freed his turgid ogrehood from his trousers as he neared Daryl. Daryl spread his asscheeks for Shrek. “All Star” by Smash Mouth started playing as Shrek impaled Daryl with his fat, green, swollen weenie.

“AAAAH! OOOOH! AAAAA! OOOH YEAAHHHH!” Daryl screeched loudly, making all the swamp birds fly away. Shrek’s huge ogre testicles slapped against Daryl’s pasty, unwashed ass as he claimed the redneck’s hamflower as hard as he could.

“Stop that, Shrek!” a new voice suddenly ogred. A tall figure covered in yellow feathers emerged from the trees. Daryl immediately recognized the newcomer: his long lost love, Big Bird.

Shrek, however, wasn’t fazed, and continued destroying Daryl’s pooper with his stupendous swamp schlong.

“This is naughty, Shrek!” Big Bird tried telling the ogre, but Shrek didn’t let up. Daryl thought Big Bird would leave, since the muppet appeared to be offended by the carnal display, but that didn’t happen. Daryl watched in surprise as Big Bird’s wings moved down to his crotch and pulled out a huge, erect phallus that bobbed menacingly in front of him as he stalked over to Shrek.

“Move over, Shrek, I’m going in!” Big Bird shouted, pushing his monster bird dick up against Shrek’s humongous green yogurt-slinger. On the next thrust, Big Bird’s thick johnson entered Daryl as well. He screamed like a little bitch again, in equal parts pleasure and pain.

Shrek and Big Bird, working as a team, pounded Daryl’s ass to kingdom come. Eventually, they both sounded their barbaric yawps as they released rivers of mayonnaise into Daryl’s colon.

Daryl nutted.

 

Nine months later, Daryl labored in the infirmary. Siddiq was relieved that the baby wasn’t his, for once, because he and his diq wouldn’t go near Daryl with a sixty-nine-foot pole.

After a few hours, Daryl delivered a “healthy” “baby”, out of his anus, of course. It had green skin, horns, a fine covering of yellow down, and a tiny pair of wings. It had a couple strands of greasy hair on its misshapen head. It was so hideous that Siddiq couldn’t help but cringe like disgusted Clint Eastwood when he pulled it out of Daryl’s body.

The wretched creature stared back at Siddiq with its father’s squinty eyes. _Or would Daryl be the mother?_   Siddiq thought.

“What is it, doc?” Daryl asked finally.

“Ugly,” Siddiq replied.


End file.
